The present invention relates to aggregate for supplying a fuel from a supply container to an internal combustion engine.
A supply aggregate of the above-mentioned general type is known in the art. A driven shaft in this aggregate extends into a pump chamber, and an impeller is fixedly mounted on the shaft. In this construction it is necessary to satisfy high requirements relative to support of the impeller even with the support of the shaft, which considerably exceed the requirements with regard to the general support of the shaft.